Golden Touch
by Joe Coool
Summary: Naruto is a master with his hands; a simple touch from his fingers can provide a delicate warmth, and Sakura loves this. He can make her lose control and fall into a complete state of bliss, but will she be able to do the same to him?


"So," Naruto began, sitting down on Sakura's bed and inviting her to do the same. "How was your day?"

Sakura sat down and leaned back against her boyfriend's chest, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Ugh… rough…"

Naruto positioned himself so that his girlfriend was seated between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her slender form and asked, "What happened?"

"Well, the hospital staff decided it would be a good idea to discharge the 'Pudding Lady' today without letting me know. I was the only one with her records, so I knew she was in no shape to be on her own. I had to run all over town to try and find her. She was at the marketplace causing a ruckus; yelling at all of the people, asking where her son was. I had to literally drag her back to the hospital."

"Ouch, that sounds rough…" Naruto had a particularly bad experience with this woman in the past. He had visited Sakura one day while she was working at the hospital, and made the mistake of seeing her while she was talking to the 'Pudding Lady'. It seems she remembered the 'demon child' pretty clearly; while this was unsettling and slightly depressing for Naruto, it did help the 'Pudding Lady' recall some of her lost memories, though not enough for her to live normally. Naruto shook off these thoughts and began to run his fingers along Sakura's stomach, bringing them slowly to her sides.

Sakura was slightly taken aback as Naruto's hands began to run across her belly, but she continued talking. "After that whole episode, it was normal rounds. Little did I know that the academy was doing kunai blocking today. There were at least 30 kids there, with all manner of cuts, scrapes, and stab wounds."  
"I was never a fan of kunai blocking training. I was one of those kids who seemed to have a target on every part of his body," Naruto replied, lightly tracing his fingers up and down Sakura's sides.

Naruto's finger's sent a tingly feeling throughout Sakura's body. Her breathing slowly became more ragged as her body succumbed to the pleasure of Naruto's touch. "Those kids wouldn't… ohh…" she tried to get out, but failed as she vocalized her nirvana.

Naruto smirked and rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Those kids wouldn't what?"

Sakura let out another long sigh of pleasure as Naruto's warm breath blew across her ear. "Those kids… ahh… can't stay… ooh… still…"

"Well, it seems like you can't, either," Naruto said slyly, bringing one of his hands up to her chin. Slowly, he rotated her head to the side and kissed her softly.  
Sakura was putty in his hands. The soft pulsations of pleasure from her side where his hand was still tenderly trailing the cloth above her skin mixed with the bliss of Naruto's kiss. She gave in, kissing Naruto back with all of the strength she could muster; which, by that time, was not much. After a few seconds, Naruto pulled back and smiled innocently at Sakura. 'Oh, he's gonna get it,' she thought to herself. "Well, I'm sure you wouldn't be able to stay still if I was doing that to you," she said with a pout on her face.

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "I don't know. I think I can handle just about anything you dish up," he replied softly.

Sakura pulled herself out of his lap and turned around, looking down at her boyfriend who was giving her an innocent smile. "Is that a challenge?"  
"It might be," he responded, continuing to smile at her.

"Oh Naruto-kun," she started, bending down to unzip her boots. "You have no idea what you just got yourself into." She slipped off her boots slowly before pulling her gloves off. She strutted over to the blonde, twirling around and moving her hips in a seductive manner. Placing the palms of her hands on his upper chest, she placed her knees on either side of his legs and knelt before him. Delicately pinching the zipper of her outfit, she leaned forward slightly and positioned her lips next to his ear. "Careful, Naruto-kun," she said, opening her shirt by a couple of inches. "It might get kind of... _hot_..." As she finished emphasizing the last word, she traced his earlobe with her lips, giving it a small lick as well.

Although Naruto could feel Sakura's tongue glide along his skin, he barely moved. 'Seems she forgot about my self-control', he thought to himself. "Very well, Sakura-chan. Let's see what you can do."

'Oh, now he's asking for it,' Sakura thought as she brought her lips up to his and moved forward to kiss him, only to stop and move back mere moments before making contact.

Naruto was not deterred by Sakura's denial of a kiss. Although he did feel a pang of disappointment, it was not nearly enough to get to him. "Come now, Sakura-chan," he said slyly. "You're going to have to do better than th-"

"No talking for you," Sakura interrupted, daintily putting a finger over his lips. She let her finger slide down, pulling his lower lip out with it, before bringing her face back in for a kiss. This time, she did not deny him, though she did try to make it tempting. She slowly began to travel around his face, kissing him softly on his chin, over to his jaw line, and down his neck. Her tongue would sometimes find its way out of her mouth and trace itself along his skin, which she noticed was warm to the touch.

Naruto could feel himself getting warmer as Sakura continued to tempt him with her lips. Luckily for him, Sakura had decided to slowly unzip his jacket; one hand opening the zipper, the other following behind, fingers running smoothly along his undershirt. The zipper reached the bottom, and she pulled it down past his shoulders so that his body was exposed, but his arms were still trapped in the sleeves. Leaving it there, she brought her hands up to his chest and began to trace his well-toned torso, sending a pleasant tingle throughout his body. She let her fingers roam over his shirt, traveling over and between the separate muscles that were clearly visible, even with his shirt on. Although Naruto was in a state of bliss, he knew that he was nowhere near losing control.

Sakura found herself getting more and more annoyed at his resilience to her advances, and began to brainstorm schemes with which to tip him over the edge. As she continued to stroke her boyfriend's chest, she slowly brought her face back up to his. She let their lips touch barely, her breath creating a cooling sensation that Naruto found to be quite pleasurable. Sakura let her tongue creep out of her mouth lightly trace over Naruto's upper lip; not asking for entrance, but enough to show that it was there.

The sensations from her new tricks were indeed quite enjoyable. Once again, the tingling feeling rushed to Naruto's brain, which was already overloaded with information from his other senses. Naruto felt Sakura's tongue begin to press harder against his lips as she started to try and find her way into his mouth. 'I know if I open my teeth, I'll have lost,' he thought to himself. He knew he couldn't let Sakura have the satisfaction of winning, so he kept still, forcing Sakura to resort to gently prying his teeth open with her tongue.

Sakura was slightly disappointed that he was being so defiant to her advances, but that didn't mean that she wasn't enjoying the experience also. As her tongue passed slowly over his, jolts of pleasure traveled throughout the rest of her body. She let their taste buds mingle as she began to stroke his chest more aggressively. Sakura found herself feeling the effects of her passion, and began to give in to her lust. One of her hands drew itself around Naruto's side and up his back, before grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling him in for a more powerful kiss. She couldn't believe that nothing was working on Naruto; he seemed unmoved, while she was holding back the urge to moan softly in his mouth. After continuing her valiant efforts, she eventually succumbed to fatigue and pulled away. Looking at his eyes, Sakura noticed that Naruto had a gleam of victory in his blue depths. As she looked at the rest of his face, her attention fell upon his whisker marks. 'Well duh, that's why…' She mentally kicked her self for not remembering that he had the most powerful of the tailed demons sealed inside of him. 'Of course he's going to have amazing self control.' Suddenly, it dawned on her; she knew how to defeat him. She smirked at him and said "Well, it seems you were right." She brought her hand up to his cheek and began to slowly caress his whiskers. "_Nothing _could make you lose control. Isn't that right, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was thrilled that he had won, but all of his glee left him as her hand fell upon his cheek. The sensations produced from his whiskers left him speechless. As she continued to stroke his face, his breathing slowly became more ragged. "N-ng-nyaah!" he let out as his self control was shattered, leaving him defenseless and at his girlfriend's mercy. As the pleasure paralyzed his body, he felt himself slowly falling backwards. He knew that he could not hold out any longer and he fell backwards onto the bed, pulling Sakura down with him.

She landed on top, her body covering his, propped up by her arms on either side of his head. She put her finger on her lips and innocently asked, "Oh, did I do that?"

Naruto's heart was still racing, and he could barely answer Sakura's question. "S-Sa-Sakura… chan… Th-that was… unfair…"

"But what happened to your self-control?" she asked flirtingly. She had taken advantage of his weakened state and was toying with him.

"My… whiskers… are sensitive…" Naruto managed to get out.

"Well, you did have me frustrated there for a while," she replied, brushing some hair out of his face and away from his eyes. She laid her head down on his chest and listened to the rhythmic thumping of his heart. 'My god,' she thought as she heard the tempo at which his heart was beating. 'His heart must have been racing before…'

"Well, I was doing fine until you pulled that stunt on me," Naruto chuckled, struggling to gather enough energy to wrap his arms around her body. When he successfully managed to do so, he pulled her in to a loving embrace.

"I suppose I can give you a little something for your efforts," Sakura said as she looked up at his eyes, so tender and loving. She brought her face up to his and kissed him softly. Naruto happily returned it, glad to be able to kiss her back after that ordeal. They broke their kiss after a few seconds continued to gaze into each other's eyes. Sakura slowly made to get off of him, but as she sat up she heard a loud crack come from her back. "Aghh…" she let out, placing her hands on the area that just popped. Slowly got off of Naruto and proceeded to bend backwards, trying to loosen up her spine, though with no success.

Naruto pulled himself off of the bed, took Sakura's hand, and gestured for her to lie down. With a small amount of pain, Sakura did as she was bidden. Lying on her stomach, she extended her arms over her head and buried her face in the pillow that Naruto had placed under her head. He gently got back on the bed, placing his knees on either side of her body, and laid his hands on her shoulders. Slowly, he pressed his thumbs into the muscle between her spine and shoulder blades, massaging it firmly in small circular patterns. He moved his hands up and down the crease, loosening every centimeter of her body while doing so.

Sakura let out a sigh of happiness and Naruto's fingers eased the pains in her back. She never grew tired of his 'Golden Touch', as she called it; he always seemed to know what areas to massage, when to use softer strokes as opposed to stronger ones, and when to bend down and whisper sweet delicacies into her ear. Her head sank further into her pillow as Naruto moved from her shoulder blades up to the base of her neck. He pushed his fingers into the skin and slowly tenderized the muscles underneath. Sakura could feel the tenseness dissipate as Naruto began to massage down back, hands on either side of her spine, getting into all of the nooks and crannies as well as the deep muscle tissue. She felt his weight shift and suddenly felt warm breath on her ear.  
"Sakura-chan, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on."

Sakura let out a muffled "Mmm..." as a response; she wasn't able to do much else. Her body was in a relaxed state as Naruto continued to work his magic on her back, moving down her spine and kneading her lower back from which the pain originated. When he got there, he felt a large knot in the small of her back. "Oh… Right there…" Sakura pleased with him to make work on her discomfort.

Naruto began to press his fingers into the knot, massaging the area in small circles. "You shouldn't work so hard all the time," he whispered in her ear. He slowly began to push harder and massaged up and down, rather than in circles. He could feel the knot slowly disappear. "Don't worry. I'll always be here when you need me," he breathed, lightly kissing the rim of her ear.

Sakura emitted a soft moan as his knuckles worked deep into her muscular tissue, making the discomfort seem to just evaporate. 'He's so good at this,' she thought as her eyes began to droop from the immense feelings of comfort flooding her mind. As if he sensed this, Naruto began to massage her less forcefully, using only his thumbs and fingertips. He worked his way back up her spine using gradually lighter and lighter touches, until he was stroking her shoulders with her fingers. He neatly brought his leg back over and sat next to her, slowly rubbing her back. Sakura's breathing had become relaxed and steady, and her eyes were closed.

Naruto gently rolled her over and pulled the sheets up over her body, tucking her in. Leaning forward, he gave her a light kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Sakura-chan," he whispered before standing back up, gathering his things, and silently walking towards the door. He turned off the lights in her room went to close the door.

"Mmm, Naruto-kun…"

Naruto stepped back inside, unsure of whether she was talking to him or mumbling in her sleep. He quietly tip-toed back to the bed and knelt down near the head. Naruto could see, thanks to the soft pale glow of the moonlight entering through the window, that Sakura's eyes were barely open.

"Why'd you leave?" she asked softly.

"I was letting you get some sleep. You looked like you needed it."

"But I don't have anything to cuddle with…" she cutely pouted.

Naruto felt a soft smile creep onto his face. "Well, I don't have a teddy bear or anything…"

"Mmm, that's ok… You're more comfortable anyway…"

Naruto chuckled to himself, then removed his undershirt before lifting up the sheets and sliding in next to Sakura. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she rolled over and rested her head on his chest. She felt him squeeze lightly around her frame, and she hugged him back tiredly. She began to drift off into a peaceful sleep, lulled by the warmth of his body, his steady breathing, and the rise and fall of his chest.


End file.
